DC Intervention
by kenala-chronicles
Summary: A little something for my readers while they wait for the next chapter of Cat Instincts, thanks everyone! warning: rated T for mild blood.


Conan sighed, leaning against the wall behind him. His knees trembled weakly as his adrenaline receded. Heiji seemed as shaken up as he was, sliding down the wall and releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He glanced over at Conan and grinned,

"Well, we did it partner."

Conan returned the smile,

"It certainly seems that way,"

He glanced up at the night sky, its beauty seemed magnified to him. In fact all of his senses had become hyper-aware. Conan smiled knowingly to himself. All around them were the sounds of sirens and flashes of blue and red. Glancing at his rival/friend he asked,

"Do you think she'll be happy?"

The Osakan blinked and gave him a strange look,

"Ya mean nee-chan?"

Conan merely nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Of course she will be happy, why wouldn't she be?"

Conan slid down the wall as Heiji had done previously,

"I need you to promise me something, Hattori."

Heiji gulped, he didn't like the way this was going. There was a certain conviction in Kudo's voice. A certain finality that made fear stab through the Osakan detective,

"S-Sure, what is it?"

"Look after Ran for me, will you?"

He fished into his jacket pocket retrieving a small folded letter. He handed to Heiji, that knowing smile still showing on his visage,

"This letter explains everything…I had hoped to tell her myself."

"Kudo…" Heiji whimpered

He reached out a trembling hand, closing it around the letter and Conan's small hand. The shrunken detective offered him a remorseful look,

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way," he breathed, "You shouldn't have to see this…"

Heiji shook his head stubbornly,

"No way, pal, I'm here for you."

He began to feel around Conan's side,

"Where were you wounded? Perhaps I can stop the bleeding."

The Osakan removed his jacket, holding it up expectantly. Conan sighed,

"My left side….just below shoulder."

The faux boy hissed in pain when Heiji applied pressure to the area he had mentioned. A nasty squelching sound came from the wound and black dots danced before Conan's eyes.

"Hang on, Kudo…" his friend murmured, "You're going to be ok."

Conan fought against the encroaching darkness,

"Hattori…" he croaked, "I think it's too late…"

"Don't say that! Just stay with me, don't you dare die on me, Kudo!"

Conan placed an hand on his friend's arm,

"You've been an awesome friend…I'm proud to have you as my rival."

"No!" Heiji shouted, tears forming in his eyes, "No, Kudo! Don't do this!"

Before the Eastern Detective could reply a sudden white light blinded the two. Heiji raised an arm to shield himself from its brightness A figure stepped toward them, its gender and appearance temporarily hidden from them. As the light died down a woman made her way closer to them, concern obvious in her eyes. Heiji blinked rapidly but before he could react the woman had knelt next to his friend, placing her palms on his cheeks,

"Young one," she called gently, "It is not your time yet…"

With her strange words the woman touched her forehead to Conan's and breathed one word, "Heal."

Blue light surrounded the woman's hands and traveled across Conan's small frame. Heiji blinked in wonder as the light wound its way around his friend's body. They placed where he had been wounded glowed silver before the light repaired the damage. When the process was over the shrunken detective was alert again, his eyes bright with wonder and curiosity. There was no sign that ha had been on death's door just a few moments ago. The woman smiled at them,

"My work here it done." she murmured, leaning back on her heels.

In one fluid movement the woman pushed her self to her feet and, smiling at the detectives one last time, vanished in flurry of silver and blue light. Conan found himself staring at the space where his savior had been only a moment before,

"Who was she?" he asked himself quietly.

Authors note: The woman that appeared in the fanfic was an OC named Diamond….this is probably one of the few canon you will see her in. Her only purpose here was to heal Conan and prevent him from dying. If you would like more information about her I will happily oblige. Also I'm thinking of doing a companion piece to this one involving Ran, let me know what you think!


End file.
